Command and Conquer: Sylvia's Ascension
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: I am the sword of Mitsurugi, Vizier of Nod, a chosen one of Kane. As commander of the forces of Mana, I shall fight and lead my people to salvation. Only then will no one suffer anymore. Not even the Norma. Not even you, Onee-sama. If it's to save both our worlds, then I shall unite humanity and its deviants under Nod and rescue the true you from your despair. Peace Through Power.
1. Prologue

_Another idea I thought of inserting as crossover of Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon. This time, focusing more on the aftermath of Mana, who get some special help in the process. Chapters will be separated between missions, intermissions, and acts in between._

 _I do not own Command and Conquer or Rondo of Angel and Dragon._

* * *

 **Prologue**

A large machine remained on standby within the darkness. It looked like a large insect with its feet tucked in, waiting to be awakened. Although the huge machine looked asleep, it was far from inactive as red lights and visors shone on the head and body of the machine. Its back was open with a black ramp extending to the ground. The dim red lights were possibly the brightest lights in the room, matching the volume level of the dampened sounds of aerial drag.

Behind the machine was what one would call a commanding officer. Under normal military standards, she'd be too young to enlist, but her uniform and background to those who know her were more than enough to recognize her as one.

The torn ends of her blonde hair looked as if she used to have long twin-tails. Now, they were shortened closer to the point where the hair bands were. Her silvery eyes remained wide as they always had been in her childhood years, but instead of showing joy, there was a sense of sadness, desperation and determination. The emotion matched the spiritual feeling and color on her black outfit. On the shoulder bones of her suit were red circles that gradually shifted diagonally from white to red and black, followed by a white ring divided slightly in half by thin, black lines. On her actual shoulders and left breast was a very recognized symbol, a black truncated triangle encasing a scorpion's tail, all over a red background. While this was normally found on major commanders, it was more than a suit specifically made for her age. There were also linings of blue-green and short black frills on her shirt complete with red trimmings.

The new young commander stood by between two lines of humanoids encased in black armor with the same malevolent symbol. They wore knight-like helmets, wielded deadly weapons and the scorpion tail on their symbol was replaced with a black hand. Normally, they wouldn't be escorts for special guests, originating from a group of assassins in their precursor era. However, this was a major exception and their stillness demonstrated their extra care, especially in front of the man across.

Recognized by all who serve under the bald man, whose facial hair only exists as a short mustache and beard, he approached the newly instated commander. He walked in a slow stride that demanded respect from those around him. His very presence even shook those behind the little girl. A large group of mostly ragged members in a disorganized fashion were close to bowing down to swear their fidelity. The only one who showed emotion that wasn't fear was the young officer herself, even when he was close enough to raise a hand over her.

"Sylvia," the bald man spoke. "It is now time to begin your mission."

Sylvia only swallowed as she nodded. She showed hesitation upon doing so, but her acknowledgement also represented her courage and obedience.

"Your training has completed. You have now become an important piece of Nod's quest for reunification. A quest for purification and redemption for those fallen under the temptation and darkness of the false god before," The man stopped see more emotion coming for the new commander before him, her eyes twitching more as to resist tears. "Is something wrong, my child?"

Sylvia shook her head, but her new leader knew the truth. Usually, he'd find loyal followers tearing over achieving major ranks in the inner circles of his command. However, he knew that wasn't the case; her training was only a year at least and one and half at most. The training was hasty, but it was expected when her needed skills were clumped into such a small time frame. Even with her rank, a Vizier as her uniform indicated, she was only in control of a world that knew little about war.

But because of that, there wasn't any need to give long training either. She just needed enough to command her forces and defend herself against the obstacles she had to overcome. That was the same for her small force behind her, who were given the necessary training to operate Nod's machinery and the special substance that they controlled.

The major concern, as he always knew, as the main objective of Nod's campaign. Or at least a major objective of Nod and Mana's campaign.

"Do not fear, my child. The prophecy, Nod's plan, was made to ensure happy endings for the faithful. Even your faith is needed and more importantly, that of your family."

"I apologize, K-Kane," Sylvia spoke to her leader. "It's been so long since we've meet. And I've done so much to her. _We_ have done too much."

"And yet it was not your fault," Kane objected calmly. "Misguided as you were, it is the original mindset for those bewitched from birth. Artificially warped without control, by the influence of your great Lucifer, who never knew the true gift of Tiberium. Just like the Norma themselves, who were manually mind-twisted the same."

"And Ange-," Sylvia stuttered for a moment. "O-Onee-sama."

"Your sister is still a major pillar, even to Nod. While she has fallen, yes, the power of Tiberium and Nod are limitless, as are the miracles that we produce."

Sylvia didn't know what to say. She remembered learning such information during her time with the Brotherhood of Nod and their great leader, Kane. Once despised by the original True Earth, the showed themselves as the true heroes in the end. With their own strength, faith and power, they succeeded over what their enemies failed to accomplish. First believed to be harbingers that would destroy the world, they instead saved it, bringing them to a golden age that history never knew. To think the mysterious saviors would bring that day once more...

"However," Kane's voice stopped Sylvia's chain of thoughts. He raised his hands, as if he was calling Sylvia's followers to stand. "The day will not come unless we start today. With your act as the sword of Mitsurugi and with the faith, power and resources of Nod, we shall reunite all those within this forsaken world. Not just those who've suffered long and abused oppression, but also the puppets who were left to take the blame. _Everyone_ , who was left with nothing, but decaying wasteland and a disgraceful legacy that was never their own! Mana and Nod will become one and the very empire shall strike back once again to retake the savior who was stolen away from this world's misguidance! To bind with the old world of the beasts left to clean it up when it was left in the ashes. Humanity, Mana, Norma, and Dragons...all shall be reunited as one. Only then, should humanity and their descendants...and deviations shall find salvation and become glorious once more!"

There was some recruits rising in response to Kane's speech. Since it was only composed of those who followed Sylvia, the chants were all positive as they called for their sudden visitors and their current Empress. The child leader eventually succumbed to the chants from the former Mana wielders, her body now embracing the given emotions.

The new hope given to the former Mana people was followed by shining light behind them. At first, the noise from the air turbines entered the containment hanger, which continued to die down to softer level. As Sylvia and the others turned around, they found the Nod aircraft already very low to the ground, the heavy door wide open to light into the room. The light also revealed the details of the massive machine within the room. A large quadrupedal walker of dark metallic colors and red lines was standing by for its commanding officer, just like a huge insect perched and waiting to strike. Appealing to the newcomers were the blue-green linings accompanying the red and the blueish background and emblems representing the old Mitsurugi Empire.

As soon as the aircraft touched the ground, the new followers were shaken up to regain their footing. Sylvia only stood still as did the leader of Nod. Inside one of her pockets, she took out two bushels of hair wrapped together by extra hairbands she had. While one would call it reminder of her past self, Sylvia found it more of a promise. A promise for her lost sister since she accepted her new role in Mana and as Vizier to the Brotherhood.

"It is time to test yourself, child," Kane spoke to Syliva, cutting her out of memory lane. His words were both of promise and an order. "Redemption and salvation is at hand."

"I understand," she complied as she placed back her clippings.

"Peace through power."

* * *

...

Next Chapter:

ACT I: Ascension

Mission 1- Mitsurugi Plaza

...

* * *

 _At the end of each chapter, whether it's missions, briefings or intermissions in between, I'll be writing some "Intelligence Data" for whatever new findings are found. Like in Tiberium Wars, they'll cover the know how and information of what's going on. This may not be much to Command and Conquer fans, especially since some of this is copied, but viewers for Cross Ange should check these every now and then._

* * *

 **INTELLIGENCE DATABASE**

Brotherhood of Nod

Nod Orientation Briefing to Sylvia

...

Welcome to the Brotherhood of Nod.

As one of many recruits, you have become part of a universal order that extends its reach across the stars. Composed of countless members all working together in harmony, the Brotherhood uses its power and knowledge to help others extend beyond their limits and serves as their guardian. Not only is faith in the true potential of mankind part of our power, but so is our mastery of a powerful substance in many forms. The originators refer to it as Ichor, those of the now tainted Earth call it other names like Dracunium and Mana, but one word gives praise to this alien power...Tiberium.

Our relationship with Tiberium has always been greatly misunderstood. Most people do not realize that the roots of our faith extend back several millennia, long before the emergence of the green crystal on Earth in 1995... an event prophesied by our great leader, Kane. The Brotherhood worked tirelessly to acquire samples of the precious crystal... to study it, to unlock its potential as a new energy source, to explore its possibilities. But Nod and Kane never did this alone, no other event contributed to our cause other than the Visitors who brought down the crystal to Earth and the infinite library known as the Tacitus. Through our research and faith, we have understood more of Tiberium and affirmed that it is the ultimate gift to mankind, the key to the future.

Our progress was both bolstered and hindered by various elements during our struggle. However, the fiercest adversary was the Global Defense Initiative, a militaristic band of first-world states that saw Tiberium as a threat to their power and made all attempts to eradicate the sacred crystal and us along with it. Their mainstream media branded us as "terrorists", but we showed GDI as the real criminals. They unilaterally redrew international border lines, relegating Nod followers into inhospitable "Yellow Zones", while claiming the utopian "Blue Zones" all for themselves. The result was four long crusades of struggle, costing billions of lives and resulting in widespread destruction.

Our movement grew as fast as Tiberium spread across the Earth. Using the crystal to fuel and fund our efforts, Nod worked tirelessly to bring order from the chaos. We made the streets safe, distributed food and pure water to the hungry, provided emergency medical care, ministered to those who feel a spiritual vacuum, and inspired hope in people who would otherwise have none. And on the day of Ascension, our purpose showed its colors, defeating the fascist ideals of GDI and granting Nod its status in the universe.

We, the Ascended, now uses our achieved prosperity to help those in need. Nod champions the smaller of powers: the common people, the populations that struggle, the oppressed, the innocent, the victims of war, the impoverished, the disenfranchised, the abandoned, the forgotten. When the powerful oppress the weak in the hollow name of freedom, the only counter is the Brotherhood. Nod meets strength with strength in the name of peace and progress.

One Vision. One Purpose.

...


	2. Briefing 1

_Now for the first briefing for the fic._

* * *

 _Briefing_ _#1_

* * *

On the planet's surface, the cities of Mitsurugi continued to rot in their decaying state. Chunks of buildings were collapsing. The streets riddled with corpses and scavengers that mixed with the garbage buildup.

One part of Mitsurugi, what used to be the largest recreational park of the Empire, was going to have most activity it had since the apocalypse. As far as the denizens on the ground could see, a large manta ray descended from the air. To many, it looked menacing with the sharp, insect-like blades that branched out from the wings and cockpit seat. Therefore, they all went into hiding as it nearly reached the surface. In the process, they covered their ears to avoid all the significantly loud noises coming from the turbines.

The huge aircraft that belonged to the Brotherhood of Nod made its landing. The outside crowds could easily see from its underbelly that it was a transport. What it carried, they didn't know, until the underbelly opened itself. A perched insect of metal was in the center along with smaller vehicles beside it. When the platform door touched the surface, the bug stretched its legs.

The confused populace both panicked and awed as the four-legged machine hit the ground of the Mitsurugi Empire. As they nearby residents focused more, they saw lines of green just like those of Mana's machines and even the symbols belonging to the empire, next to the same symbol for the Brotherhood of Nod.

That was a clear indication that it was nothing to be afraid of...for the former Mana people at least.

Inside Nod's Mobile Construction Vehicle, Sylvia observed the masses crowding around the vehicle. It's been a long time since the Second Princess of Mitsurugi came to this site. Long ago, it used to be a sanitary park with green grass surrounded by borders of Mana. The roads used to be well paved, the surrounding buildings shining as they were glowing. Now the park was a trash heap. Litter and deactivated machines scattered all over the ground and several buildings were on the verge of collapse. She knew that a sudden, advanced and fully-functioning machine was an interesting sight to behold. The textures and skins matching Mana's were deliberate for both her and Kane's recommendation. It was to display a symbol of unity, but also the impossibility for those who've lost hope. The bright lines were supposedly neon, but the false light was supposed to show that Mana's light had never faded. To both collaborators of this mission, hope was valuable indeed.

The MCV was already by one of the entrances as it left the aircraft. Nod buggies with black metal and green linings already passed the walking vehicle. Infantry forces were still behind, composed of recruits from Sylvia's pack. Those wielding assault rifles were wearing more protection, whether it be standard body armor from Nod or Mana's former armed forces. However, those wielding rocket launchers and fresh recruits stuck to civilian clothing covered only by black hooded jackets with decorations of their liking.

Veterans of Mana's defunct military took the lead as they raised weapons for any threats according to their training. Kane and Sylvia both took into account the serious deficiencies in the armed forces. The weapons were nowhere near the level of what the Norma used to attack their lands. Even Nod weapons were far superior in comparison, and they still maintained the decorative look. Hardly any of the men had the mentality either as the Mana crowds were shaken by the architectural looks that played psychological warfare. That was a test Sylvia's men went through in their training, yet far easier than what their princess went through in the Black Hand.

Overall, the Mana returnees were clearly refined. Though lent by Kane himself, loyalists of Mitsurugi now had weapons of sufficient quality. Their minds were more battle ready, if not fanatical to their new cause. Their will and mentality rebooted, including Sylvia's.

The princess of Mitsurugi faced the bald, goatee bearded man once more, this time on one of the screens inside the MCV.

"Mana's resurrection, Norma's correction, and humanity's ultimate salvation begin today," Kane preached again to the crew inside. "Here will be the perfect for Nod's place in the times ahead."

"Why the Mitsurugi Plaza?" Sylvia asked, seeing how close it was to the old Mitsurugi Palace, a site now in complete ruins.

"Because that'll be the site for _our_ entrance to Mana. But before then, we must give them a first impression and that includes a set of tasks for you," Kane projected images to the side that showed special buildings with tall antennas. Sylvia wasn't too smart, but she knew what Kane was looking for. "Near your location, several media towers that the false angel used to spread his propaganda across all of Mana remain intact. These are the tools to establish a stage across the globe, Nod's ticket to a grand entrance."

"I understand," Sylvia already knew what the orders were. The towers needed to be captured so Nod can chant opening messages to the rest of Mitsurugi and beyond. The same devices that spread vile messages in all forms of media will now broadcast the new messages of Mana.

The question was when they'll bring in the ones capable of handling the job?

"Once you've secured the media towers, I'll drop off more forces, including our Saboteurs, to seize control of the stations. However, these stations will require power, which you'll remain here for."

"You won't assign me to attack the enemy?"

"Not yet. However, that brings up another important objective, should you choose to fight yourself," Kane switched images to several nearby villages. All of them had sights of men fighting, stabbing and shooting each other out of wrath or available resources. Sylvia expected this to occur, especially with her away for so long. But now it was the time to fix that.

"These orders are simple. Broadcast the conflicts and in the process of doing so, silence them."

"Kane?"

"We must show a demonstration of ideals and what we'll use to enforce them. As long as Nod is around, no Norma or Mana user shall wage war upon another. Everyone who understands that is part of the Brotherhood."

"For all we know, they're fighting each other over loaves of bread."

"Never bother for we already prepared for that. Both our relief for the weak and silencing those committing to violence against unarmed citizens are enough to establish any good relations. But that can wait a little longer. Capture the media stations for now. Once we power them on, we'll solidify our image with our noble actions in the face of humanity."

Sylvia nodded in compliance.

"Be warned, however. Should one of those stations fall, Nod will not able to broadcast its message to the entirety of the world's inhabitants. Do _not_ let the marauders destroy any of those stations. It is _that_ vital for the Brotherhood."

Sylvia nodded.

"It's time to begin your test, Sylvia. Starting today, we shall no longer tolerate division for some petty artificial reasons and this will be the perfect spot for it all. Prove me that I've made the right decision and start where no one else could've."

"I...understand," the screen ended its transmission as Sylvia gave orders. "Deploy the MCV right here. It's time to begin construction for our base and the new foundation for Mitsurugi."

With nods, Sylvia's new officer began activating the MCV's primary feature. As soon as the MCV's legs were even the distributed on the ground, it began its transformation in front of its audience. The legs dug deep into the ground as the head spun around. The ground underneath was cleared out to establish construction for Nod buildings and whatever structures fit the people of Mana.

At the end of its transformation, the MCV became a fully operational Construction Yard with working radar and significant power. Sylvia sighed at the success as the yard started building up its new base. She then turned back, seizing a rifle used by Nod soldiers stationed on the side. Moreover, she grabbed some body armor and helmet for officers, displaying the data received from the Construction Yard.

Sylvia was going to personally work on this mission: leading the troops, watching the base, saving civilians and safeguard the radio stations that'll voice Kane's will. This was the real test she'll abide by, her own self-sufficiency to prove her position in Mana- to what her followers call her, the Sword of Mitsurugi.

It was time to make a stand and once again, the cities of Mana would rise.

* * *

 _Below the given intel is a table of contents that'll keep track of files already given through the chapters. They'll listen in order of when they appear in the chapter and will be categorized. The four categories- with given letters- would be A-Archives (standard info for Nod personnel), R-Arsenal (listing the weapons and systems used by Nod and its cohorts), I-Field Intelligence (info gathered from the battlefield), and C-Inner Circle (highly classified records only known to Kane and his Inner Circle)._

 _Keep in mind that these do include the ones present in the chapter; those will appear in the next chapter. Some chapters will have more than one entry, keep an eye on where to find them, next to the given database points._

* * *

 **INTELLIGENCE DATABASE**

R-1

 **Mobile Construction Vehicle**

Excerpt from the Brotherhood Combat Operations Manual, latest version

"The Mobile Construction Vehicle is the heart of all combat operations…Unlike GDI's variant, this four-legged machine provides extra mobility when establishing outposts in areas normal vehicles would not cross, such as mountains and sandy deserts...All of the required materials are packed within this quadrupedal machine: nano assemblers, radar, a command bridge and an officer's quarters to oversee the main base.

Upon deployment, the MCV digs itself deeply underground to begin construction operations. Years of war against GDI allowed us to perfect underground deployment, creating buildings out of the space according to design before poking out the sections requiring the surface.

Power is quickly distributed throughout the entire area by using the ground itself as a power grid. This invisible, underground network is maintained by the MCV and several other structures. However, it has a maximum range, which also limits the amount of ground control a single MCV would cover. If a base needs to be made elsewhere out of reach, the MCV packs itself back up and moves to a closer location; the nearby structures would continue to distribute power from the plants to the rest of the base. Emissaries are another option, but not only are they more vulnerable, but they also take some time to deploy and can not be converted back."

R-2

 **Militants**

Excerpt from the Brotherhood Combat Operations Manual, latest version

"...the Brotherhood's elite soldiers are highly capable but relatively few in number. If they are the Brotherhood's scalpel, used with devastating precision, then the Militant forces are like a great war hammer or battleax. The power comes from their sheer numbers and adaptable use in guerilla warfare. We give them enough training, weapons, and equipment to make them a vast blunt instrument of war for the Brotherhood..."

R-3

 **Raider Buggy**

Excerpt from the Brotherhood Combat Operations Manual, latest version

"...you must strike the enemy force with speed and, inconsequently, numbers on your side.

The Buggy had always been a popular instrument when doing fast attacks on enemy patrols. The simple 4x4 design, easy assembly, usage in any terrain and high speed allows it to strike and leave before the enemy- if any are left- knows what's happening. However, Buggies alone are best only against lightly armored targets. While their chainguns are effective against aircraft, they are useless when it comes to fortifications and heavier units like GDI's infamous Mammoth Tank. As an extreme recommendation, do not engage armored targets unless you have accompanying support- the Attack Bike and Scorpion Tank for example."

…

R-4

 **Saboteur**

From "Rites of War", latest version

...

"Nod's elite society of Combat Engineers - known as the Saboteurs - includes some of the most loyal and brilliant Clerics. Saboteurs use their special talents and skills to take over key enemy structures. Saboteurs can also rig certain civilian structures and bridges with proximity-detonated explosive charges. A Saboteur is made by years of training in science and in the dark arts of sabotage, infiltration, appropriation, and hijacking."

I-1

 **Comms Towers**

"After another scan for electric signals, it has been confirmed that several media stations are still intact, even after the recent loss of Mana and resulting destruction.

The long-range stations are capable of reaching places outside of Mitsurugi, including the desired Kingdom of Rosenblum, the only place of Mana civilization remaining. Once these towers are secured, we'll not only spread Kane's word but also establish long-range contact with his other contact, First Princess Misty of Rosenblum.

However, these centers are without a doubt still under threat. Hostiles- most likely the oppressed Norma- have been attacking these stations under anger over their propaganda. Currently, these stations are occupied by light security forces and marauders who use them as hideouts. It is possible that without intervention, these stations that are instrumental to Kane's plans and Mana's resurgence will fall, their vital equipment destroyed after some time."

* * *

Nod Archives

A-1 Brotherhood of Nod (Prologue)

Nod Arsenal

N/A

Field Intelligence

N/A

Inner Circle

N/A


End file.
